


Pretty Little Present under the Christmas Tree

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And will be very happy, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Claiming, Dean comes from an omega breeder, Dean very much enjoys it at the end, Dildos, Drugged Sex, Gags, Knotting, Lightly noncon at the beginning into dubcon, M/M, adopt don't shop, allusions to omega stores being like pet stores, blindfold, commercial omega breeders are like puppy mills, omegas as almost pets, owned Dean, purebred omegas are sold at stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Castiel wakes on Christmas morning to find Dean under his Christmas tree, naked and tied up with ribbon, a gift from 'Santa.' Only Castiel didn't want a purebred omega from an omega store, he's more of an 'adopt don't shop' kind of guy. But he can't deny how pretty Dean is, and he's squirming and moaning so very pretty with that vibrating dildo in his ass...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 370





	Pretty Little Present under the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink fic. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. **Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.**

Dean sat in his little glass display cage, quite bored if he were to tell you the truth. He as for sale at Thompson’s Omegas, and it turned out that as scary as it is to face the reality of getting sold to a strange Alpha, the boredom of sitting and waiting to be bought was almost worse than the fear of the unknown. He was currently sprawled out on his back on his little cot, reading a book (the only entertainment he was allowed) and wearing only the slim cut black briefs that all the omegas wore in their display cages. 

He’d been there for a while already. The owner had priced Dean rather high, declaring he was the prettiest omega he’d had for sale in a long time and it would be worth waiting for an Alpha willing to pay top dollar. 

Dean glanced up and noticed the salesgirl was talking to some guy. He was short and had brown hair, and was grinning rather maniacally. The salesgirl grinned widely and shook his hand, handing him some paperwork. 

Ah, she’d sold one of the omegas on the floor. Dean knew this process well, after paperwork she’d draw up a syringe full of ‘shipping drugs,’ a special cocktail they gave the omegas when they sold. It knocked them unconscious to make them easier to transport, and it also included a delayed release aphrodisiac that would trigger a false heat. This way the omega would wake up horny and confused and easy to claim. 

The man signed the papers and the girl drew up the drugs, and Dean waited to see who had been sold. 

The girl turned and walked straight over to Dean. 

Oh.

* * *

It took Dean a long minute for him to wake enough to realize he couldn’t really move and he definitely wasn’t on his cot at the store. He was already moaning through a ball gag when he registered that his ass was filled with something that was gently vibrating, making him squirm.

He was naked. He was somewhere dark… No, he had a blindfold on. And he was tied up on his back. His arms were crossed and tied behind him, and his legs were pulled up and spread open, his knees tied up near his shoulders, making his lower legs and feet stick up into the hair.

And it wasn’t just bondage. Something was tied snug around the base of his cock and the vibrating thing continued to softly buzz. Dean moaned and squirmed more, but in his bondage he could barely move and the gentle vibrations weren’t enough to make him cum. He could only squirm and moan, and hope someone would come along to save him. 

He could already feel the steadily swelling need inside him. The drugs were doing their job.

* * *

Cas woke with a start, inhaling a deep breath and sitting up in his bed with a confused frown. Why did his house smell like omega?

He got out of bed and pulled on a blue fleece robe, tying it around his middle and grabbing his cellphone on his way out of his bedroom. Following the admittedly wonderful scent, Cas hurried downstairs and turned the corner into the living room. 

Cas froze. There, under his Christmas tree, was a naked omega. He was gagged, blindfolded, and bound up with lots of thick red ribbon. He was on his back, armed tied behind him and legs tied up and open, putting him on a perfect display. His cock was hard and straining, tied at the base with a big red bow. And his ass was plugged with a matching red dildo that was softly buzzing, which was clearly why the poor omega was moaning into his gag and squirming. 

There was a big tag hanging off the bow on the boy’s cock. It read ‘To: Castiel, From: Santa.’

Castiel’s cock was already hard at the sight of the boy, but he was ignoring that. He pulled out his phone and dialed his brother. 

Gabriel answered the phone with a cheerful, “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, _Santa,_ ” Castiel growled. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Gabriel just laughed. “I see you found your present!”

“Yeah, I got your _present_ ,” Cas groused. “A fucking omega? Are you kidding me? You don’t just buy someone a surprise omega, how do you even know I want one? Or that I’m prepared to take care of one?”

“Cassy,” Gabriel said, flippant. “I know you want an omega, you keep going to those lame match making services. Isn’t this so much better?”

Castiel ignored the jab. “And where did you get him? Please don’t tell me you bought him at an omega store, you know how I feel about those places! They get their omegas from big commercial breeders that only sell omegas for the money and don’t care what happens to them.

“Well, then isn’t it all the better that you get to save this poor boy from a terrible fate?” Gabriel said, cajoling. “I mean, you could always send him back. Let some abusive asshole buy him instead.”

Castiel growled, both at Gabriel’s obvious manipulation, and at the idea of any other Alpha getting their hands on the perfect little package of squirming omega in front of him. The omega he definitely didn’t want. Right? 

“Come on, Cassy,” Gabriel whined. “I just want you to be happy, and you have to admit he’s just about the prettiest little thing you could ever lay eyes on.”

“His body is lovely,” Castiel grumbled, begrudgingly. “But his face is covered by that massive blindfold.”

“Well, take it off!” Gabriel said, clearly grinning even over the phone. “He’s your present to unwrap!”

Castiel wanted to argue, but his curiosity got the better of him. He knelt down in front of the omega, so that he was looking down at him spread out in front of him and looking so ready. He reached over and gently pulled off the blindfold. 

Green eyes blinked several times as they adjusted to the light, before looking up at Castiel. The boy’s pretty lips were still stretched around the red ball gag, and Cas couldn’t bring himself to remove that yet. He was just so incredibly pretty, eyes wide, freckled cheeks flushed, and mouth gagged. The omega let out another soft moan, and squirmed some more. 

Suddenly Cas needed to see a stronger reaction. He reached down and gripped the base of the vibrating dildo and pushed on it, angling it up to press firmly on the boy’s prostate. 

The bound omega keened into his gag and arched his back off the floor, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

On the phone, Gabriel laughed at the sound of the boy’s loud moans. “I guess you’re keeping him. I’ll see you tonight at dinner. _Late_ tonight.”

Castiel hung up on Gabriel without another thought. 

Yes. He was keeping this omega. 

* * *

Dean heard someone coming down the stairs the moment before he caught the scent of an Alpha. It was a wonderful, intoxicating scent, and the drugs in his system made him flush from head to toe with desire. His body wanted an Alpha, now! 

The vibrating dildo in his ass continued to buzz, and Dean squirmed and whimpered, wishing the Alpha would just fuck him, that would be better than this tease. But then he heard the Alpha’s voice, deep and rough, frustrated as he spoke with someone on the phone. God just the sound of him made Dean’s dick twitch and his ass clench tight around the vibrator. 

For what felt like ages Dean could only moan and squirm while he listened to the Alpha talk. Then suddenly his blindfold was being pulled off, and Dean blinked up in shock at a handsome face and blue eyes. Dean moaned and squirmed, hoping the Alpha would either let him go or just fuck him already. 

Then the blue eyes darkened and Dean felt the vibrator twist inside him and he cried out at the white hot pleasure as the vibrator was pressed firmly against his prostate. 

“Oh, you really are such a pretty little thing,” the Alpha murmured roughly, his phone long gone and all attention on Dean. “I wonder how long you sat at that horrible store, waiting for some Alpha to buy you and take you home…”

The dildo twisted inside him again and Dean let out a long moan, trying to push his ass up to beg for more. 

“You like that?” the Alpha asked with a chuckle. “I wonder how much my brother paid for you, I’m sure you were very expensive. Probably from one of those breeders who raises omegas to show for beauty their beauty.”

Dean gasped and moaned as the Alpha started to slowly fuck him with the dildo, moving it in and out of his needy hole at a gentle pace. He squirmed and tried to angle his hips to get the dildo in deeper, the drugs in his system and the Alpha’s wonderful scent overtaking any part of him that might usually try to resist. 

“So responsive,” the Alpha murmured. “I wonder if that’s part of your breeding too. I’ll have to get your papers from Gabriel and find out who your breeder was.” He cracked an amused smile even as his eyes shined with desire. “Since I’m obviously keeping you.”

He started to fuck Dean harder with the dildo and Dean keened, ripples of pleasure running through his body, his ass nearly gushing slick now and his cock leaking. 

“You clearly want to stay, look how much you’re enjoying yourself.” The Alpha gripped Dean’s cock and lightly stroked it while he continued to fuck him with the dildo, chuckling when Dean’s moans got louder and more slick escaped his hole. “I know, you don’t want to go back to that nasty place, do you? You’ll be much happier here with me, even if I do have to explain to everyone how I ended up with a purebred omega.”

Dean moaned into the gag, his eyes rolling back in his head. The way the Alpha spoke to him, at him and over his head like someone would speak to a pet, god it just lit up every wire in his body and made him desperate to submit to this man. His instincts wanted to be owned by him. Yes, he definitely wanted to stay! 

“My name is Castiel,” the Alpha said, casually, still teasing Dean with the dildo. “But you are going to call me Alpha.”

Suddenly the dildo was pulled out of Dean’s ass and he only had a moment to whine into the gag before he was suddenly being flipped over. Still bound and gagged, Dean’s bondage forced him into a kneeling, face down, ass up position. 

“They do know just how to prepare an omega for claiming,” Castiel murmured to himself, squeezing Dean’s ass cheek in his hand. 

There was a rustle of fabric and Dean saw the Castiel’s robe land on the floor next to him, then shortly after he felt the teasing press of a thick cock at his entrance. He whined and pushed his ass up, so very ready. 

Without warning Castiel drove in deep, his cock filling Dean to the hilt in one driving thrust that made Dean howl at the intense pleasure of being taken. Castiel quickly started to fuck him at a steady pace, hips slapping against his ass and hands gripping Dean’s arms for leverage. 

Dean could already feel the Alpha’s knot swelling as he fucked him, slowly stretching his rim wider with each thrust. Dean moaned as he was fucked harder and faster, his whole body going limp in natural submission to the claim. This was right, good, yes. Dean had been literally bred for this and his mind and body were singing in pleasure at being used by an Alpha, just as he was designed. He continued to moan into his gag. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Castiel growled, thrusting even harder. “Good little omega, happy to finally be fucked after all that waiting for someone to buy you.”

Dean keened into the gag. He felt so good he could almost cum, but the ribbon tied at the base of his cock prevented it. He moaned louder as Castiel’s knot swelled inside him, getting bigger and bigger, it felt absolutely incredible to be stretched open.

“That’s it, almost there, gonna fill you up you pretty little thing,” Castiel growled, hips slamming harder and faster as he fucked Dean at a driving pace, dominating and marking his claim to Dean’s body. 

The knot grew bigger and bigger and finally after one particularly sharp thrust it caught inside Dean and could no longer pull out, and Dean squirmed and moaned as Castiel continued to fuck him with shallow thrusts, the massive knot grinding against his prostate in a blissful torture. His whole body ached to cum, but the snuggly tied bow on his cock still held him in check.

With one last slamming thrust Castiel groaned and came, cock and knot burying deep in Dean’s ass and spilling his cum inside him. “Yes, fuck, you feel so good on my knot little omega.”

Dean keened his need into the floor and squirmed on Castiel’s knot, still straining with the intense need to cum. 

“Poor little omega, do you want to cum?” Castiel asked, a little short of breath, grinning down at him.

Dean whimpered and nodded, grinding his ass on the knot filling his ass. God, he’d never needed it more in his life!

“Okay, you’ve been such a good boy, you deserve a reward.” 

Castiel reached down and gripped the tail of the bow on Dean’s cock, tugging it until it unravelled and the ribbon slipped free, and at the exact same moment he leaned in and bit down hard on the back of Dean’s neck. 

Dean’s howled at the overwhelming waves of pleasure that flooded his body, not sure if it was more from the claim or his orgasm, but he didn’t have enough presence mind to care. 

Castiel let out a pleased little hum and released his neck from the bite and sat up, and he slowly started to untie Dean, tugging open the various bows that held his ribbon bondage in place. When the last ribbon fluttered to the floor, Castiel pulled Dean up to sit on his lap under the light of the Christmas tree, and Dean moaned as he settled down further on his new Alpha’s knot. He leaned back into Castiel’s chest and nuzzled against his neck, enjoying his comforting scent. 

“You really are perfect,” Castiel murmured, finally reaching up to unbuckle the gag and pull it free of Dean’s mouth. “Maybe there’s something to omega breeding after all, they clearly knew what they were doing when they made you.”

Dean just sighed and smiled, eyes closed and feeling so content. “Thank you for keeping me, Alpha…”

“You’re so very welcome,” Castiel murmured. “Merry Christmas, my pretty little omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to submit a prompt, or just follow me/support me, you can find me via [my link tree @ linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas.](https://linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas)


End file.
